100313nullarmaenam1
09:24 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:24 -- 09:24 AC: omq hellllllooooo 09:25 AG: /o____O\ 09:25 AG: you know it's like, treason to fake that blood colour right? 09:25 AG: who the hell is this anyway 09:25 AC: lolol omq reddude you are like 09:26 AC: totes hilarious 09:26 AG: . . . 09:26 AG: yes culling is hilarious, for sure 09:26 AC: yur the quyy that Bally caalled uh... 09:26 AC: uuuuummmmm 09:27 AC: =:( <-- totes bad with nammes 09:27 AC: Nummer? 09:27 AG: bally? 09:27 AC: Nusloc? 09:27 AG: ..... *nummer*? 09:27 AG: ...............what 09:28 AC: uhmmmmm Nullos? 09:28 AG: well that's close enough at least 09:28 AG: my name is nullar, yeah 09:28 AC: yaaaaaay Nullar !!!! 09:28 AG: but seriously though you should change your font color 09:28 AG: only like, two people ever are allowed to use that shit 09:28 AC: lmao Nully yur sooooo funny 09:29 AG: ..... nully. 09:29 AG: well, that happened I guess. 09:29 AG: who gave you my handle again? 09:29 AC: lol just my BPBFFALOTS Bally !!! 09:30 AG: ohoho. do you mean balish? the fuck is he doing handing out my shit 09:30 AC: lol yeah Bally !!! 09:30 AC: oh riqht !!! 09:31 AC: he said you werre in like 09:31 AC: super super needd of my 09:31 AC: FASHION EXPERTTISE !!!! 09:31 AG: ...................... one second br 09:31 AG: brbrbrb** 09:32 AC: lolol np Nully 09:33 AG: b-back 09:33 AG: h-hi uh you're, uh, you're 09:33 AG: you're the heiress, huh? 09:33 AC: lmao yeeeeesssssss =:D 09:34 AC: oh but uh 09:34 AG: ho dog ):>> 09:34 AC: you can jusst call me Maenam 09:34 AC: lol i haaaaaate it when Bally calls me that 09:34 AC: so like 09:34 AC: uptiqht and junk 09:34 AG: so, maelly then? 09:34 AG: omg omg omg gmo gmo I SAW TSUJ GNIDDIK 09:35 AG: I-I-I I MEAN I WAS JUST KIDDING 09:35 AG: KCUF 09:35 AG: FUCK I MEAN, I MEAN FUCK 09:35 AG: MAENAM HI. HI MAENAM. THIS ISN'T WEIRD. 09:35 AC: lmao yu okay ther Nully ??? 09:35 AG: D:>>>>> 09:35 AC: Maelly's toooootes leqits 09:36 AC: almost to leqits 09:36 AG: YRROS 09:36 AG: I mean, sorry ): if it's too legit I can just c-call you maenam 09:36 AC: LMAO 09:37 AC: omq Nully you are like totes funny 09:37 AG: ho...oh! y-yeah! thanks, m-maelly.... 09:37 AC: Im literally Linq M A O riqqht now 09:37 AG: that's uh, a good thing, right? ):>> 09:38 AC: of couurse !!! 09:38 AC: oh waiit um 09:38 AC: srs bznss 09:39 AG: we are uh... 'totes' serious 09:39 AG: what is it, hei--- Maenam? 09:39 AC: Bally totes told me you werre needin some hellp with your redblood swaaaaaaaaaq 09:39 AC: and so Im herre to asssit 09:39 AG: ........ 09:39 AG: my. 'swaq'. 09:40 AC: yyeah yu know Nully 09:40 AC: yur fashiion swaqqer 09:40 AC: like toooootal wardrobe rehash 09:40 AC: redo 09:40 AC: remix? 09:40 AC: omq yeah thatt's it !!! 09:40 AG: ooooooooooooo. 09:41 AC: WARDROOOOBE REEEEEMIX !!!! 09:41 AG: that sounds. awful. 09:41 AG: I mean! like, you know 09:41 AG: how us silly lowbloods are 09:41 AG: its slang! for... totally awesome! 09:41 AG: ehehehe ):>> 09:41 AC: yaaaaay =:D =:D =:D 09:42 AC: I kinda thouqht yu werre qonna be like Tila 09:42 AC: he aaaaaaaalways makkes fun of myy desiqns D:= 09:42 AG: tila? one of your highblood comrades? 09:43 AC: lolol nooooooooo 09:43 AG: and wow, why don't you just cull him then? 09:43 AC: omq wut is it with yu quyys and cullin thinqqs? 09:43 AC: its like suuuuupes not leqit 09:43 AC: its like 09:43 AC: neqative leqit 09:44 AC: that blueladydude I wass talkin to the otherr day was all hunqq up on it to 09:44 AG: culling is like a staple of society 09:44 AG: it's like 09:45 AG: right up there with grubsauce 09:45 AG: that's probably why 09:45 AC: nlmao omq 09:45 AC: qrubsauce is likke 09:45 AC: sooooooo qross 09:45 AG: /o.o;;\ 09:46 AC: D:>= <-- just thouqht abouut it riqhth ther 09:46 AG: wow. wow. god, dog. wooow. okay. 09:47 AG: okay. so. uhm, you wanted. my swaq, I mean. 09:47 AG: you wanted to uhm, suggest something? 09:47 AC: oh riiiiiiiiqht 09:47 AC: well it wassnt as much suqqestinnq somethinq 09:47 AC: as much as Im qonna make you some 09:48 AC: FRESH NEW DUUDS !!!! 09:48 AG: oooohoooo that's, uhm, that's awesome ):>> 09:48 AC: Niadis oriqqinals baby !!! 09:49 AC: omq I soooooo alreaddy qots an idea !!! 09:49 AG: D:>> do tell 09:49 AC: okay okay so first like 09:49 AC: teaal carqo shorts 09:50 AC: and theeeeen 09:50 AC: qreen tennis shooes 09:50 AC: and fiiiiiinallly 09:50 AG: ):>> miss. miss, uhm. I mean, I can't 09:50 AG: I can basically only wear maroon? Like, that's it? 09:50 AG: and black? 09:50 AG: just, uhm, a... suggestion ):>> 09:51 AC: loooooool there yu qo beinq supes funny aqain Nully !!!! 09:51 AG: oh ):>> 09:51 AG: yep. I'm... super funny. 09:51 AC: everyone knowws the more color thhe better 09:51 AC: so for the top 09:51 AC: Im thinkinq half piink 09:52 AC: and half purrple !!! 09:52 AC: WITH RED CLUBS ALL ACROSS ITT !!!!!!!!!!!! 09:52 AC: SOOOOOO COOOOOOOL 09:52 AC: omq omq I cant waaaaaait to startt on it !!! 09:53 AG: y-y-yeah me neither )';>> 09:54 AC: lmao Im qonna qet startted on it riqqht away !!!! 09:55 AG: that sounds... great! uhm 09:55 AG: I 09:55 AG: need to lay down for a mnute ):>> 09:55 AG: l-let me know when it's done ):>> 09:56 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 21:56 --